Perishing Ghosts One By One
by Super Giga Lemmy
Summary: One wonders the true stories in which each of the ghosts have died. One by one they all fall down. Warning: Gore and Swearing (but not much)


It's been hours since William rushed to the doctors office that night to get the . He could already see the sun peaking over the horizon.

"What's taking that damn doctor so long?" He was starting to get frustrated and worried. He'd been pacing back and forth so much he felt like he had dug a hole in the floor by wearing it away.

A nurse had calmly walked up to him and motioned a hand for him to follow her. He rushed after her to catch up. They had finally arrived at the living room door. The nurse turned to him and put a finger by her lips signaling to be quiet. She slowly creaked the door open and escorted William into the large room.

He walked over to his wife's side. And kneeled down next to her. There in her arms lay an newborn baby.

He glanced over to the woman. "So Mary..."

She looked at him. "Yes William... It's a boy." She rolled her eyes still smiling. She held the small child close to her chest. She was filled with delight to have finally gotten a child.

"Isn't he just the cutest?" She whispered so she didn't wake the small child up.

"He's gorgeous. You gotta say, he's got my looks." William said winking at Mary.

She just looked at him and giggled. "Alright, alright. I get it."

Dr. Henry was standing on the other side of the room talking to the nurse. He turned and looked at them making his way towards the lovely couple and their newly added family member.

"So, has the young man and his lovely wife come up with a name for the little one?" He asked calmly.

William looked down at Mary with a questionable expression.

"What?" She said.

"You did go through the labor pains. You should be the one to pick the name for him." He responded quite blandly.

"Hmmm... Why not... Uhhhh... Billy! Billy Michaels! It sounds nice with our last name too." She exclaimed.

So from then on the young boy was referred to as Billy. Little Billy Michaels.

~Seven Years Later~

"YEEEHAWW!"

"Hey! Billy! Wait up!" One of his friends yelled after him. All out of breath and panting from running after Billy.

"Why should I?! You guys are just fat and lazy! Get rears in gear fellas! My grandma can run faster then you yahoos!" Billy yelled back obviously teasing them. He took off again.

From afar Mary was sitting in a rocking chair watching her little boy play Cowboys and Indians. Of course still making their lives harder by being so energetic. She always enjoyed watching how her son would bounce up a hill with ease and the others would get so easily tired. She wished William could be here to watch their own son grow up with her. But he was always busy at work.

Billy ran over to where his mother was sitting. He jumped in her lap with a thud.

"Goodness boy, you're getting heavy." She breathed.

"Mama." He giggled. "My friends just left for a while. They said they're gonna ask their moms and dads if they can stay home tomorrow. I guess I'm too quick for them, huh?"

"Yes, you're my super strong little man." She pulls him in for a tight hug. He hugs back as much as he can.

"Mama, I want you to know something." Billy said quietly.

Mary raised an eyebrow at him. "You didn't steal from the cookie jar again, did you?" She started to tickle him.

Billy fell to the ground laughing at the small touches. He sat up and looked up at her still giggling, but softer. "No. I didn't. At least not yet. Hehe... No, but this is different! I gotta tell you."

"Okay, what is it "Silly Billy"?"

He got up and motioned for her to come closer. She scooted towards him. He cuffed his hands around her ear to make sure no one could hear him.

"I want you and papa to both know that even when I die, I won't ever forget you. Oh! Oh! And... I love you." Then he hugged her neck. And she hugged back.

"I love you too. I also promise I will never forget you either."

~Five Hours Later~

Knock! Knock!

Billy was sitting in the living room watching "The Toll Gate" on their family TV. He ignored the door at first because his mother always told him he isn't aloud to open the door until he's at least ten-years-old. Whoever was at the door kept knocking and his mother was not likely to answer the door anytime soon. He was also getting irritated because it was messing up his western movie time.

Knock! Knock!

Billy looked around for his mom. She was doing the laundry. She probably couldn't hear the door. He turned around and walked towards the door and opened it. Right as as the boy on the other side of the door was about to knock again. Billy stared at him.

"What do you want? Can't you see me and mama are busy?" Billy said sternly.

The other kid smirked at Billy. "Well, you'll never guess what I found in my dads closet today."

Billy had just then noticed that the other kid was hiding something behind his back. Billy glanced up at the kids face.

"What is it?"

The other boy revealed what looked like a steel-tipped perfectly sharpened arrow. With a bow that looked just as good as the arrow.

Billy went wide-eyed. He's never seen one of those in real life before. And in such perfect condition too.

"Wanna duel? Or are ya chicken?" The boy started making chicken noises.

"Are you taunting me?" The brunette asked.

"What does it look like?" The boy taunted Billy again sticking his tongue out at him.

Billy's face grew red. You could read the anger on his face easier then reading a picture book. It was dark out, about 8:00 p.m., so naturally his mother would say "no" to this duel. But she was doing the laundry. She didn't have to know.

Billy stepped outside the house and one step towards his terrible fate. His toy guns in both his tiny hands.

"Do you even know how to use a bow and arrow?" Billy asked the other.

"Yah, I know. I think..." He started struggling with the bow.

"Alright." He shrugged and walked a few steps turned around to see his rival still struggling with the bow and arrow. "You have three seconds! I'm tired of waiting for you!" He hollered.

Meanwhile, Mary had just finished washing the clothes for the next week or so. She got up and made her way to the living room to put Billy to bed. She opened the door to the living room and all she found was the TV still on and the movie still playing. The door was also wide open.

She went into a panic. She ran to the door hoping that her son hadn't wandered far. Which her hopes were answered. He was only in the field out back of their house. She looked to see he wasn't alone. He was with another boy out in the field. Out this late, he's gonna be grounded for two months after this.

Back to Billy, he was still waiting on the other kid. He got so impatient he just thought about running at him and punching him.

"BILLY!" Mary yelled out. "COME HERE RIGHT NOW YOUNG MAN!"

Billy jumped at the sound of his mothers voice. Did he dare to look at her in the face and say "It was just a game mama..."? He turned his head slowly and looked at her. She was running down the hill. More worried than angered.

He looked at her straight in the face. "Mama?"

CHING!

In the blink of an eye the boy had fallen to his knees and was lying stone cold on the ground. His face expressing shock as his last emotion to ever be felt.

"BILLY!" Mary cried in hysteria. She ran over to him and picked him up.

She could now see clearly since her eyes had adjusted to the darkness. Blood was oozing out of poor Billy's forehead in which the arrow had pierced his skull. Blood dripped on his shirt staining it red.

There was no use in saving him. That arrow killed him instantly. The next morning William finally got home expecting his wife and son to greet him before school. But instead got the bad news of never having that feeling again for their son has inevitably died.

As for the young man who had shot Billy... they let him off the hook for now. The mourning went on until the funeral. Mary remembered what he'd said earlier that day.

"I want you and papa to both know that even when I die, I won't ever forget you. Oh! Oh! And... I love you." Those words haunted her. It was like he knew he was gonna die.

~A Year And A Half Later~

Billy had watched over his family since the day he had died. He was still in denial that he was dead because he was still with his mother and father. He'd also still play in the fields.

Billy had promised his mother he'd never ever forget her and father. And she promised him back. This next part shows you that some promises aren't meant to last.

About a month after Billy had died Mary had gotten pregnant again. She had another little boy named Felix. Billy was happy to have a new brother. Until one day Mary and William started discussing how are they going explain who Billy was to Felix?

Well, that question was answered easily by them. They threw away all his movies and costumes and action figures, they burned all their family photos together, and they made sure to never let Billy's friends around their house anymore.

Billy watched as they threw pieces of his memory away. He grew furious with Mary and William. Even Felix. He didn't even say mama and papa to them anymore. Just Mary and William.

Ever since they threw Billy's stuff out paranormal happenings have been going on around Mary and William such as dishes flying out of the cabinets or laughing/crying or just talking could be heard outside their bedroom window. At one time William could have sworn he heard Billy say what he always used to say when he was alive...

"I want to play..."


End file.
